


Nous sommes actuellement fermés

by Zeegzag



Series: Pendant ce temps, du côté de la Shinra [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humour, Léger Tseng/Elena, Post-Advent Children, Tranche de vie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: Parce que tout le monde a le droit à des vacances. Même la Shinra.
Series: Pendant ce temps, du côté de la Shinra [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602094
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Nous sommes actuellement fermés

1

— D'accord… je dois l'admettre, c'était une excellente idée !

Le soleil tape fort, ce jour-là, à Costa Del Sol et la plage est envahie tant par les locaux que par les touristes. Étendu sur un transat, des lunettes de soleil sur le bout du nez et un soda à la main, Rufus a une expression satisfaite.

Seulement vêtu d'un caleçon de bain, il a le visage en sueur et est protégé des rayons les plus agressifs par le parasol déployé au-dessus de lui.

Face à lui, Reno. Les mains plantées sur les hanches et un large sourire aux lèvres, celui-ci a les yeux qui pétillent.

— J'vous l'avais bien dit qu'un peu de soleil vous ferait le plus grand bien. Nous ferait du bien à tous, même !

Près de lui, Elena termine de se mettre de la crème solaire, avant de vérifier l'attache de son haut de maillot de bain. Rude, quant à lui, a déjà plongé tête la première dans l'eau et on peut le voir à cet instant en crever la surface – ses précieuses lunettes de soleil troquées pour des lunettes de bain aux verres fumés.

— Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir vous mettre à l'aise, Tseng ? questionne Elena en se tournant vers son supérieur.

Debout derrière Rufus, celui-ci a en effet refusé de quitter son uniforme et se tient donc là, incarnation de la rigidité et du professionnalisme en toute occasion. Autant dire que pour tous ceux qui posent les yeux sur lui, il passe pour un drôle de zigoto.

— Très sûr, répond-il, les lèvres un peu pincées.

Rufus incline la tête sur le côté, l'air amusé.

— Certaines personnes ont semble-t-il du mal avec le concept de vacances, Elena.

— Si tout le monde se relâche, vous serez sans protection, réplique Tseng. Excusez-moi de prendre mon travail au sérieux.

Reno et Elena s'échangent un regard, puis le roux lève les yeux au ciel.

— Ouais, bin… vous m'excuserez, boss, mais j'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour cuir sur place. Alors… !

Et sans attendre de réponse, il fonce en direction de la mer où il entre sans s'arrêter, faisant voler des gerbes d'eau tout autour de lui.

Elena, elle, hésite. Tourne les yeux en direction de Tseng, comme pour lui demander l'autorisation d'en profiter également. C'est toutefois Rufus qui l'y incite d'un :

— Vas-y !

Avant de placer une main derrière sa nuque et d'ajouter :

— Je n'ai pas accepté de prendre ces vacances à ma charge pour que vous vous contentiez de faire le pied de grue derrière moi.

Tseng fronce les sourcils, mais s'abstient de répondre. La jeune femme, elle, laisse entendre un :

— Dans ce cas…

Encore un peu hésitant, avant de se précipiter à son tour en direction de la mer.

Avec un sourire, Rufus la regarde rejoindre ses collègues, où elle est accueillie par des projections d'eau qui lui arrachent une exclamation à la fois surprise et indignée. Hilare, Reno la désigne du doigt, avant de laisser entendre un hoquet comme Elena se jette sur lui pour l'entraîner avec elle sous l'eau. Incapable de la repousser, on ne voit à présent plus que ses bras qui battent désespérément l'air.

— Tu sais que je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu laissais tomber la chemise ? lance-t-il à l'intention de Tseng.

— Je suis ici pour assurer votre protection.

— Et tu n'as pas besoin de ton uniforme pour ça.

— Il a tendance à dissuader les téméraires.

— Téméraires qui ne s'intéresseraient pas à nous si tu n'attirais pas autant l'attention.

— Monsieur ?

— Et puis, poursuit Rufus en se penchant pour fouiller dans le sac avachi près de son transat. Je prends déjà un risque en venant ici, aussi j'aimerais éviter l'on me puisse me reconnaître facilement et ce n'est pas comme ça que ça va fonctionner. Tu es presque un panneau sur pattes, mon pauvre Tseng !

Un peu plus loin, Rude est venu à l'aide de Reno et l'a arraché des griffes d'Elena. Tout en crachant et toussant, le roux rive un regard furieux en direction d'une Elena dépeignée, mais visiblement très fière d'elle.

Trouvant enfin ce qu'il cherche, Rufus le jette à Tseng, qui a le réflexe de le rattraper.

— Va t'acheter quelque chose de plus approprié, tu veux ?

Le portefeuille de Rufus à présent en main, il ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais son supérieur ajoute déjà :

— C'est un ordre, Tseng !

L'expression de celui-ci s'assombrit, mais il opine toutefois du chef. Puis il fait signe à Elena, qui tourne à cet instant les yeux dans leur direction.

— Reste ici le temps que je revienne, lui dit-il, comme elle les rejoint.

Derrière ses lunettes de soleil, Rufus roule des yeux. Vraiment, à croire qu'il n'est encore qu'un gamin sans défense !

— Je ne veux pas te voir revenir avec quelque chose de plus habillé qu'un caleçon ! lance-t-il, comme l'autre s'éloigne.

Il devine que Tseng avait plutôt dans l'idée de s'acheter des vêtements civils, mais pour sa peine, il va devoir être logé à la même enseigne qu'eux tous.

Elena regarde son supérieur s'éloigner, avant de se laisser tomber sur le transat près de Rufus.

— Vous avez réussi à le convaincre de se changer ?

— Pas besoin de le convaincre, lui répond-il en portant son soda à ses lèvres. Vacances ou non, c'est encore moi qui signe ses chèques.

— Oh !

— Je te plains, tu sais, ajoute-t-il en adressant un regard en coin à la jeune femme. Tu n'as pas jeté ton dévolu sur l'homme le plus facile qui soit.

Elena sent le rouge lui monter aux joues et, gênée, détourne les yeux pour porter son attention en direction de ses collègues. Rude est reparti nager, tandis que Reno a approché une jeune femme à qui il fait son grand numéro de charme.

— Je sais être patiente…

— Et c'est tout à ton honneur, j'imagine… même si j'ai peur que tu n'attendes éternellement si tu ne te montres pas plus franche avec lui.

— Je…

— Et malheureusement pour toi, on ne pas dire qu'il soit très doué pour comprendre ce genre de choses.

Elena ne peut qu'approuver. Non seulement il est du genre bouché, mais en plus, elle n'a même pas le sentiment qu'il la perçoit vraiment comme une femme la plupart du temps. De fait qu'elle peut difficilement incarner à ses yeux un choix potentiel si l'idée lui venait de se trouver quelqu'un.

Du reste, elle n'a que moyennement l'impression que ce genre de choses l'intéressent. Car même si par le passé, il a laissé entrevoir son attirance pour cette Aerith, il n'a, semble-t-il, jamais réellement eu pour objectif de faire évoluer leur relation. Malgré ses sentiments pour elle, elle restait l'élément central de sa mission et, bien qu'il se soit permis un certain nombre d'entorses, y renoncer ne faisait sans doute pas partie des possibilités envisagées – le problème avec lui étant que quand il est question de travail, il tend à se montrer froid; à oublier ses propres sentiments. Quant à elle, elle n'est qu'une collègue, ce qui ne la met pas dans la meilleure position qui soit…

Une goutte de sueur lui dégouline le long de la tempe, vient se perdre au niveau de son cou et jusqu'à sa poitrine. Un peu plus loin, Reno s'est fait repousser par sa cible et se gratte à présent les cheveux d'un air contrarié.

— Enfin, si un jour tu en as assez d'attendre, poursuit Rufus avec un petit sourire en coin. Fais-le-moi savoir ! Car en ce qui me concerne, je suis libre et je pense être bien plus joli garçon que lui.

Prise de court, Elena se sent rougir encore plus violemment. Avec un petit bond en arrière, elle bafouille :

— Mon… monsieur ?!

Sa réaction arrache un éclat de rire à Rufus.

— Je te taquine, Elena. Après tout, je suis moi aussi en vacances, lui dit-il en lui jetant un regard par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil. Et d'ailleurs, ajoute-t-il en se retournant, on dirait que ton prince charmant est de retour.

La jeune femme l'imite et manque de s'étouffer. En effet, Tseng est de retour et le spectacle qu'il offre est à couper le souffle.

Un sac dans une main, il a fait ce qu'on attendait de lui et ne porte à présent plus qu'un caleçon de bain sombre; laissant ainsi exposé aux regards son corps musclé et discrètement hâlé. Et si les nombreuses cicatrices qui le parsèment pourraient rebuter une femme lambda, pour Elena, dont le corps est également abîmé, ce détail ne le rend que plus désirable encore.

Un sifflement appréciateur échappe à Reno, qui observe lui aussi la scène. À ses côtés, Rude lève le pouce. En réponse, Tseng pousse un soupir agacé, avant de s'enquérir :

— Vous êtes satisfait ?

— Très satisfait, répond Rufus, qui a repoussé ses lunettes sur son front. Même si tu attires toujours autant l'attention.

Puis il décoche un regard en coin à Elena, qui semble comme paralysée. De nouveau rouge jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles, elle dévore littéralement son supérieur des yeux. Et cet imbécile qui, de son côté, ne semble se rendre compte de rien.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi, mon pauvre Tseng ?_

C'est donc avec un soupir qu'il pose son soda dans le sable et se lève. Puis il s'étire, avant d'annoncer :

— Je vais me baigner. Et pas besoin de me suivre !

— Monsieur… ?

— Je ne m'éloignerais pas de Rude et Reno, si ça peut te rassurer.

— Je préférerais tout de même…

— Non, reste-là ! Surveille mon transat, des fois qu'on chercherait à me le piquer.

— Je ne vois pas qui…

— Fais ce que je te dis, d'accord ? le coupe à nouveau Rufus qui, s'étant accroupi, fouille dans les sacs qui se trouvent entre les transats. Oh, et tu peux t'y mettre à l'aise, si tu veux. Ce sera toujours mieux que de rester debout et d'attirer encore plus l'attention. (Là-dessus, il se redresse, et tend une paire de lunettes de soleil à Elena.) Des fois que tu aurais besoin d'un peu de discrétion…

Puis il les quitte sur un gargouillis incompréhensible de la jeune femme.

L'eau, quand il y pénètre, est chaude. Moins que les températures ambiantes, afin d'offrir une différence appréciable, mais pas assez pour provoquer un inconfort qui lui demanderait de s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de s'y immerger complètement.

— Sympa de votre part, lui lance Reno. Mais pas sûr que ça suffise.

Près de lui, Rude grogne son assentiment, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine musclée.

— Mettons que c'est déjà un premier pas, lui répond Rufus en s'éloignant toujours plus, jusqu'à ne plus avoir pied. Nous verrons pour le reste plus tard.

Car de toute façon, il ne s'attend pas à ce qu'un miracle se produise avec quelqu'un d'aussi obtus que Tseng…

2

Un bruit de gorge échappe à Rufus, comme quelque chose vient le frapper au niveau de la tempe. Redressant sa position, il découvre qu'un dauphin gonflable – assez grand pour qu'un enfant puisse monter dessus – s'est perdu jusqu'à lui. Une main portée à l'objet, il repousse ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et jette un regard autour de lui dans l'espoir de repérer son propriétaire.

À quelques mètres de là, Rude et Reno ont cessé leurs activités pour fixer la plage.

— Ça aura pas fait long feu, peut-il entendre le roux dire, comme il s'approche d'eux.

— Mh… !

— Forcément, 'sont aussi empotés l'un que l'autre…

— Un problème avec nos amoureux ?

Il vient prendre place entre les deux Turks, croise les bras sur le dauphin gonflable et porte le regard en direction de Tseng et d'Elena.

De ce qu'il peut voir, plus aucun échange ne se fait entre eux. Tseng a sorti son téléphone portable et pianote dessus d'un air contrarié. Elena, elle, a chaussé les lunettes de soleil qu'il lui a remises et à sa position, il devine qu'elle continue d'observer son supérieur – car si son allure avachie donne l'impression qu'elle est plutôt en train de faire une sieste, il est évident qu'elle s'est placée ainsi pour éviter que Tseng ne puisse facilement deviner ses coups d'œil appuyés.

— Et maintenant, président ? Vous avez un plan ?

Rufus ne répond pas tout de suite. L'air songeur, il passe en revue les possibilités qui se présentent à eux et se passe une main dans les cheveux, afin de repousser les mèches qui sont venues se coller à son front.

— Je crois que j'ai une idée, oui, confirme-t-il en se redressant. Rude, viens avec moi !

Puis il pousse le dauphin en direction de Reno pour marcher en direction des deux autres, Rude sur ses talons.

— Un problème, monsieur ? s'enquiert Tseng, au moment où l'ombre de son supérieur s'abat sur lui.

Il referme le clapet de son téléphone portable et relève les yeux vers Rufus. Un Rufus dont l'expression ne lui plaît que moyennement.

— Va te baigner, Tseng !

Et si l'ordre est pour le moins inattendu, il commence à être suffisamment rodé à la personnalité de son supérieur pour ne pas s'en étonner.

— Si vous voulez récupérer votre place, il me suffit de me lever. Pas la peine de…

— Ce que je veux, répond Rufus en se penchant dans sa direction, c'est que chacun de mes employés profite de ses vacances.

— Vous savez, nous n'avons pas tous la même conception du terme profiter.

— Va te baigner quand même. Et profites-en pour aider Elena à améliorer son crawl. Je crois, poursuit-il en tournant la tête vers la jeune femme, qu'elle a encore quelques lacunes qu'elle voudrait corriger.

Tseng fronce les sourcils et se tourne à son tour vers Elena.

— Vraiment ?

Et si la jeune femme manque de leur signifier qu'il n'en est rien, elle comprend à temps le petit manège de Rufus. Des papillons dans le ventre, elle répond :

— Heu, oui… oui ! À la piscine je m'en sors, mais en mer, j'ai encore quelques soucis, alors… si ça ne vous dérange pas, Tseng, monsieur…

Dans sa poitrine, elle peut sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre. Ça ne lui plaît pas spécialement de devoir rabaisser ses capacités, mais si ça peut lui permettre de passer un peu plus de temps avec son supérieur… et peut-être – avec un peu de chance – de bénéficier d'un rapprochement physique sur lequel elle ne cracherait pas…

_Après tout, c'est les vacances !_

Oui, elle serait bête de ne pas en profiter.

Quoique pas très enchanté, Tseng daigne finalement se lever.

— J'imagine que Rude va rester avec vous.

— Tu imagines bien, lui répond Rufus en se laissant tomber dans son transat.

Puis il tend la main en direction d'Elena qui, après une seconde d'hésitation, lui remet les lunettes de soleil qu'elle porte. Comme elle s'éloigne en compagnie de son supérieur, Rude s'installe dans son transat et dit :

— Sympa pour elle.

Avant d'ôter ses lunettes de plongée et de les remplacer par les lunettes de soleil que Rufus lui tend.

Croisant les mains derrière sa nuque, ce dernier ne répond pas tout de suite. Observe plutôt les deux Turks s'aventurer dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne leur taille.

Reno, qui les observe lui aussi, prend une longue inspiration et disparaît sous l'eau. Seules restent visibles ses mains qui agrippent le dauphin et le dirigent lentement en direction de la jeune femme. Lui tournant le dos et trop occupée à discuter avec Tseng, celle-ci ne devine l'arrivée du danger que quand elle surprend un froncement de sourcils chez son supérieur.

Elle se retourne donc, mais n'a que le temps d'aviser le dauphin que Reno bondit déjà hors de l'eau tel un diable hors de sa boîte. Son rugissement se mêle au cri d'Elena, qui manque de s'écrouler en arrière et est heureusement rattrapée par Tseng.

À présent hilare, Reno en est déjà à se tenir les côtes; prête à peine attention au regard noir des deux autres.

— Je m'efforce de prendre soin de mes employés, rien de plus…

Là-dessus, Rufus ferme les yeux, juste au moment où une Elena furieuse attrape le dauphin gonflable et se jette sur Reno pour le frapper avec.

3

— J'te jure, ça me fait un mal de chien !

La nuit est tombée, mais les rues de Costa Del Sol restent animées. Les vacanciers, nombreux, vont et viennent en groupes, poussent parfois la porte d'un établissement, tandis que d'autres en sortent éméchés et le pas incertain.

Des rires s'échappent de la fenêtre laissée ouverte d'un bar. De la musique et le vacarme de conversations peut se faire entendre depuis un autre. Quant aux températures, elles sont à peine plus supportables qu'en plein jour.

— La vache, appuie pas dessus comme ça, s'agace Reno à l'encontre d'un Rude qui vient de lui tapoter du doigt l'omoplate.

En robe et tongs, Elena marche derrière ses collègues. Elle lève les yeux au ciel et soupire.

— On t'avait bien dit de mettre de la crème solaire !

— Surtout avec ta peau de roux, ajoute Rude.

— J'en ai mis ! Mais merci de me prendre pour un crétin.

— Dans ce cas comment t'expliques ça ? questionne Elena qui, sans cœur, lui envoie une claque dans le dos.

Un cri de douleur échappe au roux, qui se retourne vers elle. Les poings levés, il menace :

— Si tu recommences… !

Rufus s'arrête, imité par Tseng. Ce dernier a laissé de côté son uniforme pour un pantalon en toile et un t-shirt – tenue bien plus adaptée au climat local. Un nouveau caprice de son supérieur, mais auquel il s'est soumis de bonne grâce, visiblement arrivé à la conclusion que les températures locales nécessitaient quelques sacrifices.

Lui adressant un regard en coin, Rufus n'est en vérité que moyennement satisfait de la tournure des évènements et n'a pas tant que ça l'impression que ses efforts pour le pousser dans les bras d'Elena aient été récompensés à leur juste valeur.

Il n'a toutefois pas encore dit son dernier mot et c'est pourquoi il annonce :

— Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'irais bien danser.

Sa proposition met fin à la dispute entre Reno et Elena, qui se tournent dans sa direction. Rude, qui s'est placé entre eux pour les séparer, pousse un grognement. Tseng, lui, arque un sourcil et c'est d'une voix incrédule qu'il répète :

— Danser ?

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Rufus ajoute :

— Je connais un club pas mal. C'est sans doute un peu sélect, mais enfin, je ne devrais pas avoir de mal à nous y faire entrer.

Du coin de l'œil, il savoure les changements qui s'opèrent chez son subordonné. Celui-ci semble en effet que moyennement enchanté par l'idée et se retrouve à devoir se battre avec sa conscience professionnelle.

Saisissant le petit jeu de Rufus, Reno se pare d'un large sourire et approuve :

— Bonne idée, président ! Ouais, ça fera pas de mal de se défouler un peu. Et puis… ça nous permettra de pas rentrer seuls cette nuit. Hein, partenaire ?

Et disant cela, il envoie un coup de coude à Rude, qui grogne son assentiment.

— Eh bien, commence Tseng, comme toute l'attention se tourne finalement dans sa direction. Je n'apprécie pas vraiment ce genre d'endroit, mais…

— Mais tu n'est pas obligé de nous accompagner, tu sais ? le coupe Rufus. Puisque Rude et Reno m'accompagnent, je serai suffisamment protégé.

— Et puis le président sait se défendre, boss, ajoute Reno qui a enfoncé les mains dans les poches de son short.

Mais Tseng paraît encore indécis, sans doute désireux d'accepter la porte de sortie qui lui est offerte, mais pas certain qu'il puisse se le permettre en tant que supérieur des Turks.

Se tournant vers Elena, Rufus va pour abattre sa dernière carte, mais la jeune femme le devance :

— Personnellement, je n'ai aucune envie de vous accompagner. Je préférerais faire quelque chose de plus calme… boire un verre, ou peut-être aller me promener ou… qu'en pensez-vous, Tseng ?

Surpris de la proposition, l'interpellé hausse les sourcils. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas le seul, car les trois autres semblent tout aussi étonnés par sa prise de parole.

— D'accord, finit par accepter Tseng. Faisons ça.

Puis, à l'intention de Rude et de Reno, il ajoute :

— Je vous confie le président.

C'est une Elena radieuse qui lui emboîte donc le pas et lève dans la direction des trois autres un pouce victorieux.

Reno émet un sifflement.

— Faut croire que notre Elena commence à prendre du poil de la bête.

— Ouais, fait Rude.

La surprise passée, Rufus semble à présent songeur. Doucement, un petit sourire lui monte aux lèvres et il dit :

— Et moi qui commençais à croire que ces deux-là étaient sans espoir…

Car même s'il ne s'attend pas à ce que les progrès effectués au cours de ce voyage changent du tout au tout leur relation, ceux-ci n'en sont pas moins des plus encourageants.

_Regarde-toi, Rufus Shinra_ , s'amuse-t-il. _Te voilà à te mêler de la vie sentimentale de tes employés !_

Alors qu'il y a encore quelques années, jamais il ne s'y serait abaissé. Aurait peut-être même jugé la chose indigne de son rang et n'y aurait donc accordé aucune attention.

_La vie est décidément une drôle d'aventure…_

Aussi surprenante, qu'imprévisible et qui vous laisse curieux de savoir ce qu'elle peut bien vous réserver ensuite.

— Alors président, où il est vot' club ?

Redescendant sur terre, Rufus se tourne vers Reno. Les mains toujours enfoncées dans les poches de son short, celui-ci lui offre un large sourire.

Arquant un sourcil, Rufus répond :

— Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête.

— Ben, commence Reno en lui emboîtant le pas. Comme on est en vacances, je me dis qu'on pourrait s'amuser un peu pour changer. Non, partenaire ?

En réponse, Rude laisse entendre un énième grognement. Rufus rétorque :

— Précise ta pensée.

— Ben, voilà ! Vous êtes plutôt beau gosse et moi aussi. Mais je reste persuadé que je peux emballer plus vite que vous !

Rufus laisse entendre un petit rire et secoue la tête.

— Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça, dis-moi ?

— L'expérience ? Et j'crois que dans ce domaine, j'ai une longueur d'avance sur vous.

— Ah, vraiment ?

— Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Vous voulez tenter le coup ? Et puis tenez, on a qu'à dire que le perdant payera les consos de ce soir !

Le sourire de Rufus s'élargit. Il aurait dû s'en douter… !

— J'espère, commence-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion, que tu es prêt à travailler gratuitement le mois prochain. Parce que tu risques d'avoir une sacrée surprise !


End file.
